Talk:Greenytoons Unite (Maverick2 version)/@comment-27583986-20161120095746/@comment-35239491-20161120110346
This film is going to be entirely independently produced and distributed, so no. Warner Bros And even if Warner Bros wanted to distribute it, it is uncertain of what label it should be put under. Besides, they have recently released quite... average films which were more negative than mixed. Sony Pictures *Things don't look too good for Columbia either, as they are still suffering through the aftermath of the Ghostbusters reboot, yet I can forgive them after releasing couple of their most successful filsm of 2016, Sausage Party and The Angry Birds Movie. *On the other side of the coin though, TriStar's films have been mostly silent in sales (despite Tristar about to release the long-awaited sequel to Trainspotting, an adaptation of the novel Porno, which is T2 Trainspotting) and Destination Films is almost dead to most of us. *Stage 6 Films, despite releasing a toeful of films theatrically within every two years, is a direct-to-video label, and direct-to-video films are not the best from quality standards. *Affirm Films is just a Christian film label, so I do not recommend pitching the film to them. *Screen Gems, at this point, is just releasing awful films, ranging from please-let-this-be-the-last sequel to Resident Evil films (Resident Evil: The Final Chapter) to cliche horror films. *Sony Pictures Classics is just for arthouse films, in my opinion. However, if the film is ever going to be release theatrically, if we even have much money for that kind of stuff, Sony Pictures India may be the best option for Indian theatrical distributor, since it seems like it has not been affected much by the whole fiasco over at Sony Pictures USA. So I say no to Sony Pictures, in general. DreamWorks With DreamWorks, I have nothing much to say, but I speculate they wont accept this film. However, they did enter a distribution deal with Universal Pictures, which I am going to talk about later. 20th Century Fox They're too much on fire, I don't want to ruin their reputation at this point. Disney Oh boy, where to start. Okay, so their new films (the ones being produced through Marvel Studios and Lucasfilm) really show their appreciation for accuracy, depth of the films and appreciation of the brands and the source material, which was the very opposite of what I expected back in 2009 and 2012. With this kind of attitude, Disney may be good enough to help us, but that just means one thing. No third-party characters. With my appreciation to movies and how they affect you, I think removing third-party characters is the key to get a deal with Disney. They can help us improve the quality, get some more people to work on the movie, even if that means we have to delay the release date. So yeah, thats all I have for now, so I would say yes to Disney. Paramount Pictures No. Because Viacom. No. Universal Pictures In April 2013, FilmDistrict announced the launch of a unit, High Top Releasing, which "will provide distribution-for-hire services including sales, in-theatre marketing and print control support, film rental negotiation and collection capabilities to independent producers who have the ability to provide their own prints-and-advertising and marketing resources." The label still exists as part of Focus Features, but this film being an action-adventure film, it may be likely to be distributed by Gramercy Pictures than by High Top Releasing. High Top Releasing aside, Universal loves animation. They even own 3 divisions responsible for animation; Universal Animation Studios, DreamWorks Animation and Illumination Entertainment. Also striking a deal with DreamWorks sealed the strong partnership between Spielberg and Universal. Spielberg aside, UPHE Content Group (a division of Universal Pictures Home Entertainment) and/or Focus Features International are responsible for distributing films worldwide, with clients including Open Road Films and now DreamWorks. It is very likely that if we pitch the film for distribution to the people at NBCUniversal, we either get accepted big time or might have to improve the film based on their feedback. Universal has 3 to 5 options, much more than other distributors I have talked about. Best options for theatrical distribution, if we ever have one for our film *The Walt Disney Studios *Universal Filmed Entertainment Group